


Into The Night

by elizatays (jsernstonx), jsernstonx



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3+1, F/M, Fluff, for nicole we-are-bellarke on tumblr, i suck I know, i think, idk man, not sure if she has an account on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsernstonx/pseuds/elizatays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsernstonx/pseuds/jsernstonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Three times Bellamy falls asleep in Clarke’s room in Camp Jaha and the one time he doesn’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (This is completely different to what I had originally planned, but my muse took it here and I hope you enjoy nonetheless.)
> 
> Personal message: Love, joy and peace are the ingredients for a wonderful christmas- I hope you find them all this festive season. 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to the lovely rebelbellarke, you can also find her on Tumblr at: ashxrmillstone. Without her this wouldn't have been readable, she's a gem.

I.

“You look exhausted,” Clarke noted. 

“Your mom kept me busy on patrol all day,” Bellamy said. 

She sighed. It had been difficult trying to talk to him alone these past few days. If it wasn’t Bellamy on patrol or her in the med bay, then it was her mom following her around. 

Clarke patted him on the shoulder apologetically. “Move over,” she insisted, and Bellamy shifted over to the opposite side of the bed, allowing her space to sit down next to him. “I’m sorry. My mom thinks we’re plotting something, and she thinks that by keeping us busy we will be too distracted to sneak out of camp again.”

“Your mom isn’t stupid.” 

“No. No, she’s not.” She gripped the pencil tightly with her fingers, “which is why I made you come here in the middle of the night. We need to outsmart her.”

Bellamy didn’t respond he merely nodded and then glanced down at Clarke’s lap, where her pad of paper was. The pencil moved so naturally against the paper; it was almost peaceful. It was as if everything was fine. As if their people weren’t being held hostage in Mount Weather. And he took that moment of solitude and let his lids drop. 

A few minutes later Clarke had finished her map (or at least what she could reconstruct from memory) of Mount Weather. She blew the shards of pencil lead off the paper and cocked her head towards Bellamy and groaned. Her partner-in-crime had his arms crossed, back against the metal wall and his head hung forward. He had fallen asleep. Just as Clarke was about to shake his shoulder, she pulled her hand back. Bellamy was tired, actually exhausted, and what harm could come from letting him sleep? 

Decision made, she leaned over the edge of the bed and tucked her note pad under the makeshift mattress, then reached forward for the blanket and draped it over them both. 

His warmth enveloping her and relaxed by his presence, it wasn’t long before she was asleep also. 

When she woke up in the morning, he was already gone, and they never mentioned what had happened again. (Not that anything had happened. Not really.)

II.

A few days later, they still hadn’t made any real progress on rescuing their people from Mount Weather. Although, Raven had figured out a way to listen into Mount Weathers radio station. That was progress, right? (At least, it would have been if they had gotten any viable information out of listening in on them, but so far, nothing.)

Pushing her hair back, Clarke treaded through Camp Jaha towards her room inside the Ark.

“Don’t forget I need you in here early in the morning,” her mom shouted from behind her.

“I know, Mom,” Clarke replied over her shoulder before she rolled her eyes. 

For Clarke’s protection, her mom wouldn’t let her go to the leaders meeting with Lexa tomorrow to organise a plan to take down Mount Weather. ‘You're just a child, Clarke. Let me be the adult for this one. You’ve already saved Lincoln and gotten us the truce. Now, I need you to trust me,’ Abby had said to her earlier, and she had internally groaned, but didn’t fight her moms decision, because really she could do with a break from always having to be the strong one. 

As she neared the entrance to the ark station she heard a string of obscenities muttered under someone’s breath. Clarke spun round and was greeted with Bellamy on his knees attacking a pack in his hands. "Bellamy?" She called.

He glanced up at her, huffed, and dropped his pack on the floor. "Now is not the time, princess," he warned, clearly frustrated over something. 

"What are you doing?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he was thinking of what to tell her. "The zip on my pack is stuck," he said, settling on the truth. 

Clarke furrowed her brows at him. "Bellamy, it’s the middle of the night. You should be in your room- asleep."

"We don't all have our own rooms because we aren’t all as privileged as you." With the palms of his hands he pushed himself up of the ground.

"What the hell? You were the one who asked for a joint room with your sister," she shot him an exasperated look.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't aware I would end up having to share with my sister’s boyfriend also."

Oh. Now she understood. Bellamy was pissed because Lincoln had been cleared from medical and, from the scene unfolding in front of her, it appeared Octavia had taken Lincoln in. (She had to try really hard to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out.) "That still doesn't explain why you're out here fighting with your pack."

"My tent is in there," he shrugged, glancing down at him pack on the ground.

"Why would you need your tent?" Clarke paused. "Wait, you're planning on sleeping in your tent? Bellamy its freezing out here. Winter is beginning to hit us."

“What do you want me to do Clarke? Sleep in the same room as him? I might be warming up to him, but we are not at that stage yet.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, laughter spilled through Clarke’s lips and she threw her head back, shamelessly. 

“Are you done?” he asked.

She took two deep breaths and nodded, “I’m done. Now come on, you can stay in my room.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes then a devilish smiled played at the corners of his mouth. 

“Unless you’d rather continue this?” Clarke challenged as she waved her arm at the scene in front of her.

He shook his head and followed her back to her room. 

Thankfully, the next day Lincoln had decided to return back to his people- to help rebuild the village Finn and Murphy had destroyed, and Bellamy had been able to move back in with his sister. 

III.

It had turned out that Lexa had wanted Clarke at the meeting, and Clarke had insisted on Bellamy going with her, as this involved him just as much as her. They were a team and any decisions they would make, from now on, they would make together, because that's what partners did.

Finn had also wanted to tag along, but Clarke had refused. An alliance had been made and Lexa had even allowed them to put Finn on trial themselves. Clarke's mom had told her that the trial would more than likely end up with him being placed in confinement for a extended amount of time, as punishment. It was more than fair, and so much better than the alternative of being brutally tortured and murdered that would have awaited him with the grounders. (A somewhat win-win situation.) 

The rescue mission for their people in Mount Weather had gone better than they could have hoped for. There had been minimal blood shed on all sides, although the grounders weren't very pleased that most of the mountain men were still alive and a threat to them. Clarke really didn't want to go back to war, so she had persuaded her to hold back unless the mountain men made another move against them. If it did come to that, Lexa would have their full support to help take the mountain men down once and for all. (Clarke really hoped it would never come to that.)

And all that had lead to the Congregatione autem Viktwa celebration. In the wake of success, it was the grouders tradition to celebrate their victory, and since the grounders had only achieved that with the help of the Sky People, they had been invited by Lexa for the feast and celebratory drinks. 

Only a few of the Ark people had graciously accepted the invitation, but many were still hesitant on the grounders true intentions. (And rightly so.) Clarke, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, Raven, Octavia, Wick, Monty and Jasper were amongst the ones who had decided to go.

"Want a refill?" Monty gestured to Clarke’s empty canteen as he sat down next to her and pulled his pack off his shoulder.

Clarke smiled and nodded, enthusiastically.

Monty rummaged through his pack until he pulled his flask of moonshine. They all thought it was safer to drink Monty’s moonshine than the drinks the grounders provided. They might be at peace, but that didn't mean the grounders could be trusted. Could they ever trust the people that had tried to kill them, many times? But then again, they had done that to the grounders. 

Monty poured Clarke a drink and handed it to her. “Thanks,” she smiled and took a sip. 

“Bellamy looks like he’s going to hit Lincoln.”

Clarke followed Monty’s gaze and she saw Bellamy and Lincoln arguing across the grounders’ village. She sighed as she watched him stagger forward, clearly drunk. “I’ll go tame him,” she joked before she stood and walked over to him. 

“You stay away from my sister. Do you understand or do I need to make it clearer?” Bellamy spat at Lincoln. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke warned as reached them and grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off.

“This is none of your business, princess.”

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms, “When you start making a scene in front of our new allies then yes, it is my business.” She turned to Lincoln. “Can you tell my mom that Bellamy and I are heading back now?”

Lincoln nodded, “I’ll tell her and I’ll let Octavia know you’s are going back.” Then he glared at Bellamy warningly, before he walked away. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Bellamy?” Clarke pushed his chest and he stumbled back. “I thought you had finally come to terms with the fact that they love each other and no matter how much you try and interfere you can’t keep them apart.”

“O wants to go live with him,” he explained softly. “I- I can’t lose her.”

Clarke exhaled and her shoulders slumped. No wonder he was reacting the way he was. Octavia was his only family, he had spent over a year separated from her back up at the Ark and just the thought of living so far away from him seemed to have made him lash out. That she could understand. Even though her and her mom’s relationship still wasn’t perfect, she couldn’t even bear to think about losing her again. However, Bellamy was drunk and he couldn’t think properly while drunk. “If you end up hitting Lincoln, you may lose Octavia anyway. Come on, let’s just go back and you can think about this when you’re sober.” 

She wrapped her hand around his forearm, and Bellamy let his eyes drop down to the hand that had closed around his bare skin. His head was a mess right now. He needed to breathe and focus. 

It had taken twice as long to walk back to camp because Bellamy kept stumbling, and they ended up walking with his arm flung over her shoulder as she helped half carry him back to their camp. 

“Clarke,” he slurred, his breath against her ear. 

She hummed. 

“Can I stay in your room? If O gets back we’ll just fight.”

“Sure, but if you throw up because of Monty’s moonshine you and I are gonna have problems,” she teased. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept in the same room together before. It was no big deal. (At least that’s what she told herself.)

As she kicked the door open with her foot he slumped more of his weight on her. “Bellamy,” she groaned. “Help me out a little.”

He mumbled something under his breath that was too incoherent for her to understand, then she pushed him onto the bed. She stood up straight, hands on her hips, breathing hard. He had passed out, his face in against the pillow and his mouth hung open. She covered her mouth as a giggle escaped, then unbuttoned and slipped out of her pants, and took her jacket off before climbing on top of the bed; draping a blanket over them both. 

It had been a long day and Clarke sighed as her body lay against the softness of her mattress. Bellamy grunted and Clarke felt the bed dip when he shifted closer to her and his arm rested on her stomach. She stilled unsure of what to do, however a moment later she relaxed against his touch and welcomed it.

When she woke up in the morning, he was gone again. It didn’t bother her. 

(It bothered her.)

IV.

Christmas had finally arrived, and they decided to keep as much of the Ark tradition as possible. Things were finally looking up for them in this foreign world. Clarke made her way over to Bellamy, who was on patrol at the far gate, with a canteen full of some type of Christmasy drink Monty had made in her hand. He was stood with his rifle tightly clasped against his chest and his eyes focused on the forest outside. 

“Hey,” Clarke said as she reached him.

At the sound of her voice her turned towards her and smiled.

“I brought you something to drink,” she passed him the canteen. “Merry Christmas, Bellamy.”

He took it, “You too, Clarke.” His face scrunched up as he lifted his drink, “Does this taste as bad as it smells?”

Clarke laughed, “No, but it still doesn’t taste very nice,” she paused and glanced over her shoulder. “Monty made it for Christmas.”

He nodded in understanding and took a mouthful, only to spit it out and throw the canteen away. “That is the worst thing I’ve ever drank. Ever.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bellamy looked over to another guard and signaled something to him with his hand. “I have to walk the perimeter,” he told Clarke.

“I’ll walk with you,” she said, and followed him towards Raven’s gate. “I don’t know why you volunteered to work today.”

“Someone had to.”

“I know, but if you’re not on patrol, you’re out hunting. Its almost like you’re avoiding us.” She looked down to the floor. “Me.”

“Clarke,” he halted and reached for her wrist to stop her. “I’m not avoiding you, doing this just helps me keep focused. I need to feel like I’m doing something to help our people.”

“You’ve done so much for all of us, but you have to let yourself have some fun.”

Bellamy glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

Clarke arched her brow, then followed his gaze.

Mistletoe. (How convenient?) 

Being bold, she spun round and quickly pressed her lips against his, a soft brush of mouth against mouth. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he kissed her back. It was tender, but that was just what she needed in that moment. It was reassurance that what whatever her and Bellamy had was something more than lust or friendship.

Clarke reached up and caressed his face and his hand settled on her lower back, their bodies pressed together as he drew her closer against him. She then sighed with contentment against his mouth.

With his other hand Bellamy threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss.

His tongue slid against hers in a delicious pace. 

A minute later they both pulled back slightly, their foreheads rested against one anothers and their eyes locked. 

Clarke watched in awe as a flake of snow fell on Bellamy’s cheek. Lifting her hand up, she swiped it onto the pad of her thumb and felt the slight coldness against her skin. “Oh my god, snow,” she exclaimed, her breath ghosting over his face.

She spun around and saw flakes of snow falling all over the camp. They had only ever read about snow in books up at the Ark, but in reality it was beautiful. 

“Clarke,” Octavia shouted as she jogged towards them; breaking Clarke out of her trance. “There you are! Come on,” she breathed heavily and grabbed her hand. 

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, he smiled and nodded in reassurance for her to go ahead.

Later that night, she hadn’t seen Bellamy around and that worried her. What if he was avoiding her? Octavia had gone off with Lincoln for the night and the others were all finally heading to bed, so Clarke decided to go and see Bellamy.

She had no idea if that kiss would change things between them, but she wanted it to. It wasn’t until she felt her lips against his that she realised that was what she had wanted. That was what she had needed before and still needed now.

Clarke pushed his door open and walked towards his bed where he was sleeping. She slowly pulled back the covers and crawled in. His bare back was towards her and she ran her fingers through his hair gently. 

It was then that he turned over and smirked at her. (He hadn’t been asleep.) “Did you want something?” He asked, teasingly. 

She exhaled forcefully. “I don’t know, I just wanted to see you.” 

He chuckled lightly and snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her forehead. 

His finger trailed up and down her arm and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the forest, like earth. He smelled like Bellamy and that was comforting. 

Before long she had fallen asleep feeling warm and safe. 

(It was similar to home. She wasn’t sure what home was anymore, but this felt like it.)


End file.
